fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Boredfan1
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Boredfan1! Thanks for your edit to the Quintessence Magic page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 03:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Role Plays Put everything regarding role plays with me here. Sorry I don't particularly want to continue our rp because I feel like you're quite critical of me and I don't want that right now. I still wish you well but Bismarck and I had an idea that I would like to use Nolan for. I hope that you do not hold it against me. QueenOfSwords~ (talk) 01:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC) she didnt abandon the RP, she just isnt going to team up with Eyrin. We can go ahead and finish up the RP still. Lady Komainu (talk) 03:58, December 28, 2015 (UTC) That's not what she told me lol. Anyways, I really don't know how to proceed with the role play even if we do do it.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 05:11, December 28, 2015 (UTC) not to sure of what to say after you post in the RP. But what is the idea for your character?Lady Komainu (talk) 00:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Well, I want to after Eyrin has been with the guild for a while found a sub guild to Koma Inu dedicated to research of magic and nature with Eyrin as the guild master.='Lord' of the bored, User:Boredfan1= 00:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) hey bored! I didnt know if you saw the announcement board, but would you want your character to participate in the Koma Inu guild tournament?Lady Komainu (talk) 17:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Can i have my turn i got something to add before the fight between laki and kimble :3 Hey boredfan1, i'm done with my part so far up next the Laki vs Kimble :3 Squishyblob hehe oops can u tell me what i did wrong, its my first time writing stuff llike this. ussually i just do essay which are required for me for my exams, so im not good with dialoge and sry :3 Squishyblob Hi boredfan1, i manage to fix what i needed to do, so i didnt change much but i left it hanging where after mika and darnealla met, i guess u guys have to continue there sry :3 Squishyblob Owl Horn Put anything regarding Owl Horn here. Boredfan1's Magic & Spells Put everything regarding my magic and spells here. Boredfan1's Characters Put everything regarding my characters here. Hello Bored, I was recently reviewing Eyrin's page and I would like you to remove all mention of me from your Triva. I do not feel like it is necessary. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 18:38, January 24, 2016 (UTC) Miscellaneous Stuff Put whatever doesn't fit anywhere else here. Admin/Bureaucrat Responses & Messages Sounds interesting. Can you just post it on my talk page so I can read and give an opinon, please? I don't really care about my talk page being a wall of text lol Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, what other weaknesses does it have? Also, I'd clarify that 'pseudo-Celestial Spirit' thing. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:11, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Well, somebody else has already got a Draco, so I don't see why you can't have one. One thing though, as far as we know, humans don't turn into summonable celestial spirits; I don't think it was ever stated that the king could do such a thing if I remember. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:53, January 18, 2016 (UTC) ALSO POST AT THE BOTTOM OF MY PAGE SO I SEE IT Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:54, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Hence the phrases "as far as we know" and "I don't think". Personally I'd leave the Celestial King's abilities alone for now, but you can make another way to transform humans into spirits. I'm just a bit iffy on the 'transforming one powerful race into another' thing. Also my previous comment in all caps wasn't serious, I see all messages more or less, it's just easier that way. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't go on chat because my browser glitches whenever I get on. That's more or less why you never see me there. Do you have a chatango? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:27, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Also, I actually don't know how to fix the pop-up side bar thing. I've actually been thinking of removing it lol, I probably will tonight. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:29, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Look, dude. Your complaints regarding the lack of organization on the wiki only apply to you. I don't believe that you need to verbalize your complaints in such an informal manner. As such, I ask you to keep the issue aside. If it may be a little bit of a hassle to you, then it is okay to organize your talk page in a way you find convenient. However, there's no need to impose your opinions on the other users and degrade the way the wiki, or rather, it's admins work. As such, on the basis of insulting language, I'm giving you a warning. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:43, January 19, 2016 (UTC)